


Dimensiones Cruzadas

by blueberryswapjth



Category: Onward (2020), Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryswapjth/pseuds/blueberryswapjth
Summary: Ian hace un hechizo que debía haber traído a quien sería su alma gemela, pero cuando un vórtice se abre en su habitación y un joven junto a una paloma es lanzado de este con furia, lo único que puede hacer es gritar asustado, lo que provoca que su hermano mayor corriera a ver que ocurrió con su hermanito.Pero solo se encuentra a su hermano sosteniendo su báculo mágico en la esquina cerca de su cama, mientras que en la otra estaba un joven de apariencia extraña pegado contra la pared, sosteniendo una lapicera aterrado, en su hombro había una bella paloma de color marrón con blanco.Todo muy raro, pero nada que tal vez no pudieran resolver.
Relationships: Walter Beckett & Ian Lightfoot, Walter Beckett/Ian Lightfoot, ian lightfoot - Relationship, ian lightfoot/walter beckett, onward - Relationship, spies in disguise - Relationship, walter beckett - Relationship, waltian
Kudos: 7





	Dimensiones Cruzadas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [para las multishipers como yo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=para+las+multishipers+como+yo).



> No hay historias sobre ellos o eso creo, no he visto ninguna aún. 
> 
> Creo que debería haberlas. 
> 
> Espero que les guste, no escribo muy bien, pero hago mi esfuerzo.

Ian hace un hechizo que debía haber traído a quien sería su alma gemela, pero cuando un vórtice se abre en su habitación y un joven junto a una paloma es lanzado de este con furia, lo único que puede hacer es gritar asustado, lo que provoca que su hermano mayor corriera a ver que ocurrió con su hermanito. 

Pero solo se encuentra a su hermano sosteniendo su báculo mágico en la esquina cerca de su cama, mientras que en la otra estaba un joven de apariencia extraña pegado contra la pared, sosteniendo una lapicera aterrado, en su hombro había una bella paloma de color marrón con blanco. 

Todo muy raro, pero nada que tal vez no pudieran resolver. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ahora, dos minutos después que se confirmó que ninguno atacaría a nadie, se sentaron en el suelo, sobre unos almohadones, tomando distancia de la otra especie.

\- ¿Cómo me trajeron aquí? - preguntó Walter. En sus manos sostenía a Lovey que observaba el lugar sin alejarse de su pichón humano. 

Ian miró a su hermano con algo de vergüenza antes de confersar.

\- Hi-hice una hechizo para buscar a mi alma gemela, y un portal se abrió de la nada y saliste tú. - explicó temblando de los nervios.

Barley miró a su hermano con la boca abierta y lo señaló a él y a Walter, quien entendió perfectamente todo. El menor se escondió entre sus rodillas para que no lo vieran a la cara, le daba pena. 

\- Deben regresarme. 

Les recordó Walter sin querer sonar grosero, pero debía ir a casa, con Lance, quien se suponía que hoy cocinaría. 

\- Cierto, ahora traigo el libro y buscamos el hechizo para devolverte. - habló rápidamente el elfo mayor saliendo de la habitación de su hermano para darles privacidad. En realidad no planeaba alejar al chico de su hermano, al menos no hasta no confirman que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, los hechizos eran precisos y si su hermano eligió ese fue por algo, y él sería participe de ello. Quiere verlo feliz a costa de todo.

La habitación quedó en silencio, uno muy incomodo. Ian y Walter se miraban desde donde estaban sentados sin decir nada o así fue hasta que el oji azul no pudo más con su curiosidad. 

\- ¿Eres un elfo?

Aquello hizo sobresaltar al menor, pero recobró su compostura y asintió sin soltar palabra. 

\- ¿Y hay humanos? - se acomodó sobre la almohada para seguir preguntando. 

\- ¿Hum-qué? - preguntó sin saber que se refería. 

\- Humanos, los de mi especie. ¿Existen en esta dimensión?

\- Mm, no. Eres el primer humano que veo.

Beckett hizo un puchero. Se mantuvieron en silencio una vez más, el castaño pensando en algo que el chico no sabría. Mientras que Ian solo esperaba que su hermano viniera rápido así podrían devolver al humano a su lugar.   
Lightfoot lo observaba desde su lugar, el contrario era lindo, no lo negaría, y tiene unos hermosos ojos azules que le llaman la atención. Él se considera abiertamente bisexual, no tenía problemas con sus gustos, pero no sabía si el chico siquiera le gustaban los chicos, aún que debía, el hechizo trajo a su alma gemela, ¿No? 

\- ¿Y cuántos años tienes? - le preguntó Ian, tomando algo de valentía.

\- 21. ¿Tú?

\- ¿Eres mayor? - preguntó sorprendido recibiendo un asentimiento, el chico era más bajo de estatura que él, y su cara no aparentaba veintiuno. - Tengo 16, los cumplí hace seis meses. 

\- ¿En serio? Pareces de más, bueno, no, solo creí que al menos 20 tendrías. 

Divagó Walter algo perturbado por la edad del chico, usualmente sus parejas eran mayores que él, el más grande fue Lance, con 39 años. Lastima que lo suyo no duró ni medio año, pero lo disfrutó hasta el último momento, eso si. 

\- Y yo creía que tendrías la misma edad que yo, estamos a mano. - intentó aligerar el ambiente, se acercó al chico arrastrándose para no levantarse. Extendió su mano al mayor antes de presentarse bien. - Indore Lightfoot. 

\- Walter Beckett.

\- ¿Y ella? - preguntó el de pelo azul apuntando a la paloma que dormía entre las piernas de su dueño. 

\- Ella es Lovey, mi animal de apoyo emocional. - sonrió enternecido, si había algo que le gustaba era hablar de su mascota, la ama con toda su alma. Daría su vida por ella. 

\- Nosotros tenemos a Blazey, un pequeño dragón. Es muy juguetón. 

\- ¿Puedo verlo? - preguntó casi levantándose de donde estaba sentado, acercando su rostro al del chico por la emoción. 

\- Eh, supongo que si, espera aquí.

Ian se levantó apresurado para no dejarlo tanto tiempo allí, abrió la puerta y salió, justo cuando iba a seguir derecho a la sala donde estaba su mascota, pero chocó con el cuerpo de su hermano quien estaba sentado en el piso, con la espalda pegada a la pared y la oreja cerca de la puerta, también tenía el libro entre sus manos. 

\- ¡Barley! - gritó en un tono bajo, su hermano le calló e hizo que se sentara a su lado, lo cual hizo. 

\- Encontré la forma de devolverlo, pero no te gustará. 

\- Dime de todas formas. 

Barley suspiró y abrió directamente en la pagina donde estaba el hechizo y lo que debía hacerlo para lograrlo. Comenzó a leer wn un voz baja pero que pudiera entender su hermano. 

\- Tendrás que enamorarlo y luego romperle el corazón de tal forma que un portal se abra solo atrás de él y lo devuelva a su tierra, sin necesidad de un hechizo.


End file.
